The Administrative Core will manage the Center for Translational Therapeutics (CTT) by attending to all fiscal, organizational, programmatic, career-development, communication, mentoring, and evaluation aspects of the Center. The Specific Aims of this Core are: 1) To manage all the organizational, fiscal, scientific oversight, communication, reporting and evaluation aspects of the CTT. This will include interacting with other institutional components for the fiscal management of the CTT, the recruitment of new faculty into the Center, and the replacement of target faculty who have attained independence; organizing and supporting External Advisory Committee (EAC) visits; collecting, organizing and re-distributing as appropriate all the information needed for reporting and evaluation ofthe CTT by the EAC and producing the Annual Progress Report for NIGMS; building a web presence to connect the CTT with the participating institutions, other IDeA programs/centers in and outside the state, the NIGMS, and the scientific community. 2) To implement strategies to foster the career development of junior investigators, promote their progress toward independent funding, and support their continued participation in the CTT, once they attain independence. This will include organizing and managing all CTT meetings, seminars, symposia and other similar activities; mediating communication for mentoring activities and for the review of drafts of grant proposals and manuscripts, and ultimately creating a research environment conducive to the development of young scientists and to accelerate discoveries with inherent applicability in the clinical setting. Under a practical point of view, the Administrative Core will be managed by the Pl/Center Director, with the support of a full-time Program Coordinator and a Steering Committee composed ofthe PI and Core Leaders. An Internal Advisory Board and a cadre of Mentors will assist the PI and the Steering Committee in the management ofthe program. In addition, an External Advisory Committee will provide external evaluation and support the PI in the scientific development ofthe Center.